


It's a wonderful life

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Здравствуй, Ариадна. – Майлс улыбается ей, и вокруг тяжелых век разбегаются лучики морщинок. – Я слышал, что ты заболела. Все в порядке?<br/>- Нет, - отвечает Ариадна и ставит руки на стол, нависая над ним. – Я думаю, что вы – проекция.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a wonderful life

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

 

      Ариадна не помнит, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она рассталась с самыми необычными людьми, каких ей приходилось встречать, - сновидцами.  
  
      Тогда, выйдя из аэропорта, она поклялась себе никогда больше не ввязываться в подобные авантюры. И вернулась в Париж, в родной университет. Свой тотем, высверленного шахматного слона, девушка отчего-то не выкинула, но убрала подальше в книжный шкаф – памятуя о предостережениях Артура. Неделю спустя к ней постучался неприметный азиат и вручил плотный желтый конверт с причитающейся ей долей – Сайто был честен. И весьма щедр. Вскоре она познакомилась со Стивеном, студентом с факультета юриспруденции, приехавшим из Англии по обмену, они начали встречаться… Жизнь вновь стала спокойной и размеренной.  
  
      Ариадна идет по улице, обнимая объемистые пакеты с продуктами, – недавно Стивен переехал из общежития к ней. Теперь приходится осваивать нелегкое искусство кулинарии. Стивену нравится, как она готовит. Ариадна идет и тихонько улыбается, думая, что ее жизнь похожа на приятный сон – такая же радужная и безоблачная.  
      Все ее мысли разлетаются вдребезги, когда она заходит в квартиру и видит Стивена, крутящего в руках ее тотем.  
      – Привет, – говорит он. – Смотри, что я нашел, – говорит он. – Зачем ты высверлила дырку в этом несчастном слоне? – говорит он.  
      А Ариадна смотрит на него в немом ужасе, и в голове ее крутятся слова Артура: «Трогать нельзя, иначе смысл теряется». Крутятся и крутятся, пока не начинают бить в уши тревожным набатом.  
      – Отдай! – громко требует Ариадна.  
      Стивен смотрит на нее с хитрым выражением лица и прячет руку с тотемом за спину.  
      – А ты отними! – и делает шаг в сторону спальни.  
      У него игривое настроение.  
      Но Ариадна не хочет играть. Она хочет забрать свой тотем обратно. Она почти впадает в истерику: кидается на Стивена с кулаками и буквально выдирает фигурку у него из рук. А потом горько и одновременно с облегчением плачет у него на груди, а он растерянно поглаживает ее по голове и плечам и шепчет: «Успокойся. Успокойся же. Прости».  
  
      С этого дня все меняется.  
      Ариадна не может не думать о тотеме, о словах Артура, даже о собственных мыслях – что жизнь ее похожа на сон. В глаза бросаются мелочи.  
      Такой ласковый Стивен.  
      Который одевается с иголочки. Как Артур.  
      Который говорит с британским акцентом. Как Имс.  
      Которого зовут совсем как ее преподавателя. Стивена Майлса.  
      С самого момента знакомства они ни разу не повздорили.  
      Ариадну начинает раздражать в нем все: спокойствие и рассудительность, любовь к идиллическим вечерам со свечами, романтическим пикникам и завтракам в постель. Его вечная обходительность. Его совершенство. В реальности не бывает таких людей. Ариадна злится, огрызается, выворачивается из объятий. Кричит. Бьет посуду. Вываливает вещи из шкафов. Запихивает его одежду в чемодан и выставляет Стивена за порог.  
      – Успокойся, любимая, – говорит он. – Я понимаю – у тебя сейчас сложный период, – говорит он. – Давай начнем все сначала, – говорит он.  
      Ариадна тихо плачет у него на груди.  
      – Смотри, – шепчет он ей в макушку и отстраняется. – Привет. Меня зовут Стивен. Я приехал по обмену из Англии.  
      – Я Ариадна, – отвечает она. – Я архитектор.  
  
      Стивен собирает разбросанные вещи и подметает осколки. Ариадна сидит на подоконнике с бокалом вина и смотрит на улицу. Ей кажется, что каждый прохожий на миг поднимает глаза, чтобы заглянуть в ее окно.  
      – Давай уедем, – говорит она. – В Америку. Сейчас.  
      Стивен подходит к ней, берет бокал у нее из руки, отпивает глоток и отставляет бокал в сторону.  
      – Любимая, ты же знаешь, что я не могу. Сейчас середина курса. Давай подумаем об этом ближе к лету.  
      – Тогда я поеду одна, – упрямо настаивает Ариадна.  
      Стивен обнимает ее, легко целует в губы, нежно баюкает в ладонях ее лицо.  
      – Не надо. Любимая, я не понимаю, в чем перед тобой виноват, но не делай этого. Не разрушай нашу жизнь. Прошу тебя, останься.  
      Ариадна отталкивает его, спрыгивает с подоконника и убегает из квартиры.  
  
      Она ходит по улицам, пока не становится совсем темно. Тогда она возвращается.  
      В доме вкусно пахнет едой, и Ариадна вспоминает, что весь день ничего не ела. Из гостиной выходит Стивен в белом переднике поверх рубашки и брюк. Рукава рубашки закатаны. «Совсем, как у Артура», - автоматически отмечает Ариадна.  
      – Я боялся, что ты не вернешься, – тихо говорит Стивен.  
      Это было бы глупо, – хочет ответить Ариадна. – Уйти из дома без документов, денег, вещей – верх глупости, – хочет ответить Ариадна. – Только во сне можно мгновенно перенестись в другую страну, – хочет ответить Ариадна.  
      Но вместо этого улыбается и позволяет провести себя в гостиную и усадить за стол с обязательными свечами. Она улыбается, когда ест цыпленка в вине. Она улыбается, когда Стивен кормит ее с вилки кусочками фруктов.  
      Она улыбается – и напивается до беспамятства.  
  
      Когда Ариадна идет по улице, ей кажется, что люди оглядываются на нее. Какая-то женщина толкает ее в бок, и Ариадна шарахается в сторону, едва не попав под машину.  
      Целую неделю Ариадна никуда не опаздывает: стоит ей выйти на платформу, как подъезжает поезд; водитель держит двери открытыми, ожидая, пока она добежит до автобуса; таксисты – все как один – отлично знают город и не кружат по переулкам, то и дело попадая в пробки.  
      Ариадна все чаще пропускает занятия и старается реже выходить из дома. Стивен смотрит на нее с пониманием и врет всем, что она заболела. И Ариадна чувствует себя больной.  
      Стивен сам готов прогуливать занятия, чтобы побыть с ней, но Ариадна отказывается и остается одна. Она часами сидит на подоконнике, слушая, как капает в тишине кран на кухне, и вертит в пальцах шахматного слона.  
      Ей кажется, что она застряла здесь, как муха в сиропе, и не вырваться из этого липкого ощущения неправильности, ненастоящести. Нет выхода из тупика, и четыре стены вокруг, которые временами превращаются в мягкую обволакивающую вату, лезущую в горло. И мысли, сотни мыслей кружат вокруг, долбясь в виски надоедливыми насекомыми.  
      Ариадна изо всех сил зажимает уши ладонями.  
      А потом идет к Майлсу.  
  
      Они почти не виделись с тех пор, как Ариадна вернулась. Она исправно ходила на его лекции, но общение свела на нет. Просто не хотелось.  
      – Здравствуйте, профессор. – Она заходит в аудиторию и спускается вниз, к преподавательскому столу.  
      – Здравствуй, Ариадна. – Майлс улыбается ей, и вокруг тяжелых век разбегаются лучики морщинок. – Я слышал, что ты заболела. Все в порядке?  
      – Нет, – отвечает Ариадна и ставит руки на стол, нависая над ним. – Я думаю, что вы – проекция.  
      – Что? – Майлс смешно задирает брови.  
      – Я все еще сплю. Это не может быть правдой! Так не бывает! И моего парня зовут так же, как вас. И он из Англии. Боже…  
      Ариадна садится на ближайшую скамью и закрывает ладонями лицо.  
      – Ариадна, успокойся. У тебя ведь есть тотем. – Майлс наливает в стакан воды и подходит к ней. – Вот. Выпей.  
      – Стивен… он нашел его. Он трогал его. Как я теперь могу быть уверена? – Ариадна всхлипывает и давится глотком. Долго кашляет и отирает со щек слезы.  
      – Ариадна, послушай меня. – Майлс смотрит на нее заботливо и чуть виновато. – Ты не во сне. Ты вернулась из США полгода назад. Ты готовишься поступать в магистратуру. У тебя вся жизнь впереди. Не разрушай ее из-за беспочвенных подозрений.  
      – Как ваша дочь? – безжалостно спрашивает Ариадна. Она не боится обидеть Майлса. Ей все равно.  
      – Да. Как Мол.  
      Майлс сникает и, шаркая ногами, возвращается за свой стол. Только сейчас Ариадна замечает, какой он старый. Ей становится немного стыдно.  
      – Спасибо, вы мне очень помогли, – говорит она, чтобы сгладить свою резкость. – Я пойду.  
      Майлс не отвечает. Он смотрит в свои бумаги и беззвучно шевелит губами.  
  
      Ариадна возвращается домой.  
      Она бросает сумку на журнальный столик и вынимает из кармана слона, которого теперь всегда носит с собой. Она борется с желанием выкинуть его и не задумываться больше ни о чем. И больше ни в чем не сомневаться.  
      Раздается звонок телефона. Ариадна достает его из сумки. Звонит Стивен.  
      – Любимая, я смог уйти пораньше. Давай сходим в ресторан? Неподалеку от нас открылся ресторан кенийской кухни. Во всяком случае, название у него африканское – «Момбаса».  
      Ариадна роняет телефон.  
      Так не бывает.  
      Не бывает таких совпадений.  
      И есть только один способ убедиться.  
  
      Ариадна стоит на крыше университета, на самом парапете, и смотрит вниз. Там, внизу, бродят толпы людей, но слишком высоко, и она не знает, смотрят ли они на нее. Она до боли сжимает в ладони свой тотем и делает глубокий вдох, не решаясь шагнуть вперед.  
      Теперь она понимает, что чувствовала Мол, понимает, каково это – не знать, где ты, что ты и реальна ли твоя реальность.  
      От этого можно сойти с ума.  
      Ариадна боится.  
      Она очень боится ошибиться.  
      Она боится смерти.  
      Если бы был иной способ проснуться…  
  
      Позади раздается звук открывающейся двери.  
      – Ариадна, – зовет ее Стивен, и голос его дрожит. – Что ты делаешь?  
      – Как ты меня нашел? – спрашивает Ариадна, не оборачиваясь.  
      – Я пришел и увидел, что тебя нет. А потом зазвонил твой телефон. Тебя искал профессор Майлс. Он сказал мне, что ты можешь наделать глупостей, и посоветовал поискать тебя здесь. Он все мне рассказал. Про технологию сновидений. Про тотемы. Прости, я не знал, что это так важно…  
      Это звучит чертовски логично, и долго, целых десять секунд, Ариадна готова ему поверить. И спуститься. И уйти с крыши.  
      И жить дальше, как ни в чем не бывало.  
      Ровно до тех пор, пока Стивен снова не начинает говорить.  
      – Пожалуйста, сойди с парапета. Прошу тебя, сойди с парапета, _милая_.  
  
      Губы Ариадны растягивает ироничная улыбка. Стивен никогда не звал ее «милая».  
      – Нет, я собираюсь прыгнуть, – отвечает она.  
      – Милая, послушай меня, – говорит Стивен. – Если ты прыгнешь, ты не проснешься, понимаешь? Ты умрешь, так что спустись с парапета, – говорит Стивен. – Прошу тебя, спустись с парапета, и мы поговорим об этом.  
      – Хватит разговоров, – обрывает его Ариадна, давя рвущийся наружу хохот.  
      – Ариадна…  
      Она слышит приближающиеся шаги.  
      – Не подходи ко мне, или я прыгну прямо сейчас!  
  
      В ладони – тотем, и костяшки побелели, она разворачивается лицом к нему, у него такой растерянный вид, и на нем серые брюки и жилет, и рубашка в полоску, и у рубашки закатаны рукава.  
      Ариадна роняет шахматного слона вниз, тот звонко стукается о парапет и соскальзывает с крыши.  
      Ариадна откидывает голову назад и смеется.  
      Она ждет, когда над ней начнет заворачиваться горизонт.


End file.
